heroesofazerothfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Landen
Personal Canon Sentences or sections with an asterisk (*) before them contain information that goes against official canon, or apply to all player characters, such as artifacts and titles. I call this my personal canon. It is purely my written story, and will not be used in roleplay out of respect for the canon and other roleplayers. Summary *'Oliver Landen' is the Highlord of the Silver Hand and current wielder of the Ashbringer. *He is the lord of the now destroyed Stonewatch Keep in which he was born. Biography *Early Life Born twelve years before the start of the First War, Oliver Landen was born in his family's keep of Stonewatch in the Redridge Mountains. Oliver's father died when he was only four years old, leaving the young child to rule Stonewatch with his grandfather as his advisor. The First War When the orcs invaded Azeroth, Stonewatch was one of the first targets in the orcs' path of destruction. They were able to warn the nearby town of Lakeshire in time for them to rally some defenders, but Stonewatch was completely overrun. *Oliver's grandfather had stayed behind to oversee the defense and sent his daughter and grandson to Stormwind. Oliver and his mother became devout followers of the Church of the Holy Light in the years after the destruction of their home. When Stormwind finally fell, the two sailed to Lordaeron with Anduin Lothar and the rest of the survivors. The Second War Oliver joined the military as soon as he was of age, training to become a Paladin under Saidan Dathrohan. He was part of the forward force aiding in the defense of Ironforge, and was given the title Tar'goroth ('defender of the maker' in Dwarven) by Magni Bronzebeard for his skill on the battlefield. Stonewatch.jpg|Stonewatch after the war. He returned to Stormwind with Colath Fjordchaser, a mountaineer he grew close to during the war, as well as Varian and many other First War survivors. With Stormwind severely in debt to the Stonemasons Guild, many in Westfall fell into poverty, and the reconstruction of Stonewatch was halted. With no home to return to, Oliver took up the life of an adventurer and traveled around the continent of Azeroth with Colath helping those in need. The Third War After hearing of Arthas's betrayal, Oliver began to lose his faith in the light. He returned to Lordaeron and sought out his former master, Saidan Dathrohan, for guidance. He found out that Arthas had disbanded the Silver Hand, and Dathrohan had forged a new order, the Scarlet Crusade, from the remnants. Oliver joined the Crusade and was immediately promoted to the rank of Captain for his accomplishments in the Second War. After some time fighting for the order, Oliver received word that his mother was dying, and so he returned to Stormwind to be with her. After her death, he stayed in Stormwind for some years to grieve, as well as to help Brother Crowley, a Scarlet Emissary, to recruit new members. Monastery.jpg|Oliver during his time at the Scarlet Monastery. *The Dreadlord Balnazzar Oliver was finally ready to return to Lordaeron, but when he arrived he discovered that the order he once followed was now corrupt, some even saying its leader was possessed by a demon. Oliver, along with four adventurers, stormed through Stratholme to the Crusader's Square. They confronted Dathrohan, who revealed himself as the Dreadlord Balnazzar. After a long and bloody battle, they defeated the demon, but Oliver was severely injured. Balnazzar.jpg|Oliver's fight with Balnazzar. Meeting with Tirion The group was rushing along the road to Hearthglen when they encountered a grey-haired man traveling west with a cart of supplies. He introduced himself as Tirion, and offered to treat Oliver's wounds at his hut on the river. With Oliver unconscious, no one in the party recognized Tirion as the former Silver Hand Knight and Lord of Mardenholde that he was. When Oliver awoke, he was laying in a bed while Tirion cleaned and bandaged his wounds. Still groggy and confused, it took Oliver a few minutes, but he eventually recognized him and sat up in awe. Tirion explained the circumstances of his exile, and expressed his desire to reform the Order of the Silver Hand. The Argent Crusade Oliver decided to stay in the Plaguelands with Tirion to help him with his goal, as well as assist the Argent Dawn in cleansing the land. Years passed, and Oliver was as strong as ever. He had been training with Tirion and Maxwell Tyrosus and finally restored his faith. Then the floating fortress Acherus appeared in the sky. The Scarlet Crusade lands to the east fell under the might of the Lich King, who turned his eyes to Light's Hope Chapel. Darion Mograine, wielding a twisted shadow of the Ashbringer, led the assault, along with a former knight of Andorhal. The battle that ensued was long, and the death toll was great. As the fighting was winding to a halt, and the Death Knights of Acherus were nearly defeated, the Lich King appeared on the battlefield, explaining that the Knights of the Ebon Blade were never meant to succeed, they were simply there to draw Tirion out of hiding. Arthas taunted Darion, showing him an image of his father, Alexandros, then absorbing it into Frostmourne. Furious, Darion tossed the Ashbringer to Tirion. When he caught it, it was immediately purified, and restored to its former glory. Tirion attacked Arthas, who was forced to retreat. Tirion called for the Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn to unify under a single banner. Thus the Argent Crusade was born, with Tirion as its leader. Notable Possessions * *Ashbringer * Landen Family Sword * Scarlet Crusade Tabard